


Mother

by CrazycatSitter



Series: More Than Blood [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazycatSitter/pseuds/CrazycatSitter
Summary: She really was a wonderful mother, not that he’d know from personal experience.
Relationships: CC-10/994|Grey & Caleb Dume, Depa Billaba & CC-10/994 | Grey, Depa Billaba & Caleb Dume
Series: More Than Blood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1066313
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Mother

Grey leaned his shoulder against the Medbay door, watching the room’s occupants fondly; their newest shiny, Padawan-Commander Caleb Dume had just been taken out of bacta, his blastershot wounds had healed nicely; kid was going to have some pretty scars after this, so he guessed that the boy wasn’t so shiny any more, still as green as the forests of Endor, but no longer shiny.

The General was fussing over the sleepy kid, helping him stuff his gangly limbs into too-large scrubs through yawned protests. It always surprised Grey just how exhausting floating in bacta could be, considering that there’s no true movement or effort involved; the new CMO, Soap, had explained that bacta merely helped accelerate the healing process, but the energy still had to come from somewhere. He supposed that it made sense, but he wasn’t a medic, so what did he know?

Grey’s attention returned as Billaba chivvied the kid into bed, his whining muffled and indistinct but the indignation was clear enough. He chuckled, Caleb was a good kid, spunky, asked far too many questions for anyone’s sanity, but was shaping up well and had already earned the undying loyalty of CT-1157 whom everyone had taken to calling Stance - because of how he’d stood over their fallen Padawan-Commander. Brave kids, the both of them. Grey hopes that it won’t be what gets them killed.

General Billaba, tucked the kid in, stroking his fuzzy head as she looked up to meet Grey’s eyes, still smiling and shared a commiserating look between them. She really was a wonderful mother, not that he’d know from personal experience, but holos and all that; the kid was lucky to have her.  
Soap approached, steps light and quiet so as not to disturb the Jedi.

“His guts are going to be tender for the next few days, try not to let him overdo it, yeah?”

“Overdo it? Caleb? You’re asking a lot, vod.” Grey crossed his arms, looking askance at the CMO.

“Yeah, I know. Best of luck and all that, now get out of my medbay, you’re cluttering up the place.” Soap grinned, “Commander.”


End file.
